


[SMIB]巧克力

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: 四处找巧克力的志摩酱。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 8





	[SMIB]巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 临时赶制的白情贺文，梗来自朋友，谢谢你不嗑我cp还孜孜不倦给我喂梗(  
> 没有很帅的志摩酱，只有笨蛋小情侣  
> 文中志摩酱狼狈地找巧克力的样子，就是今天狼狈地赶稿的我的样子

制服嫌疑人的时候，志摩比平时下手更狠，犯人装腔作势叫得也惨，还把伊吹给吓了一跳。  
他一伸手，伊吹自动把手铐丢到他手里，战战兢兢地问：“小志摩你今天这么凶的吗……”  
他不说还好，一说志摩就更焦躁，很想大喊还不是因为你这个笨蛋，话到嘴边又生生咽下去，干巴巴挤出一句：“没睡好。”  
“啊？”伊吹赶紧伸手摸他额头：“没发烧吧？如果身体不舒服要说啊！难道是我昨天晚上抢小志摩的被子了……”  
底下的犯人一脸“你们这两个人不对劲”的表情，志摩直接把他脑袋压下去，不舍地拍开伊吹的手：“你没有，别瞎操心。赶紧把这家伙押走，下班回家。”  
事实上，说起来有点可笑的是，导致志摩心情烦躁的元凶正是工作。  
他和伊吹今天本来是休息日，然而因为人手不足，他们临时被叫回来加班。如果是其他任何一天，志摩绝对不会对加班这件事有任何怨憎，甚至如果不是队长赶人，他们俩在肾上腺素的驱使下能连轴转。  
但是为什么，志摩的余光瞥向手机屏幕，为什么偏偏是今天，偏偏是白色情人节的这一天。  
一个月前伊吹把打好蝴蝶结缎带的巧克力交到他手上，他并没有揶揄对方爆棚的少女心，只是看着对方把其他包装普通的义理巧克力都分给别人。  
等到伊吹转完一圈回来，志摩口是心非地问他：“缎带不够了吗？”  
伊吹咧嘴一笑：“对啊，所以只有手作的打了。”  
那个时候，志摩的脑袋里已经决定好自己要做什么样的手工巧克力，还为此回家拿了趟以前的模具。  
他也算是做巧克力的老手。家里兄弟五人，他是最会做饭的那个，每到情人节他都会收到不少兄弟们的贿赂，就是想让志摩帮着做手制巧克力追女孩子。  
虽然现在工作繁忙，志摩不常做这些费时间的食物，不过手艺还在，他精挑细选买好材料，准备好好做一盒生巧。  
他当然可以从百货商店购买高级巧克力，伊吹一样会很开心。只是在志摩心里，那感觉并不对，他得到了从伊吹的真心和努力中诞生的礼物，自然也想回以同等价值的感情。  
结果加班打乱了他所有的计划。  
要是有计划B就好了，志摩焦虑地咬着嘴唇，一边兴致缺缺地回应着伊吹的话，一边思考着现在跑出去买巧克力还来不来得及。  
伊吹自然察觉到他的异常表现，在分驻所的走廊里停下脚步，很严肃地问：“你真的没事吗，小志摩？发生什么事了？”  
巧克力事件发生了，志摩想着，虽然久住事件后他答应不再隐瞒对方任何事，但是现在也不是能把“哦我想给你做手作巧克力当做惊喜结果因为加班我们还要一起回家时间一定来不及所以泡汤了”这种心里话说出口的时机。  
所幸这个时候有人从远处叫伊吹的名字，志摩和他俩人一起扭头看去，是前台接待的女生，对方手里拿着一盒在今天看上去尤为高档的巧克力。  
这什么屋漏偏逢连夜雨的倒霉剧情，志摩心里不怎么开心，脑袋却灵光一闪提点他：现在不跑什么时候跑？  
于是志摩抓着伊吹的肩膀低语：“一会儿回家等我，我出去有点事，很快就回来。”  
“哎？哎！哎~”伊吹的眼睛瞪得滚圆，他搞不明白志摩闹什么名堂，慌得不得了：“什么情况啊！”  
“我回家跟你解释。”志摩把他朝女生的方向一推，自己抬腿就往门外跑：“赶紧去，人家叫你呢。” 

匆匆跑到地铁站，志摩撑在自己的膝盖上猛喘气，只有这种时候他才是真的想接受伊吹提出的一起晨练的建议。  
手机在裤兜里震动，他掏出来看，是伊吹的信息，对方没什么生气的意思：虽然不懂小志摩在搞什么鬼，不过要早点回家啊。  
知道了，志摩回复完毕就把手机收进口袋，乘上地铁往商店街赶去。  
所以现在志摩难得束手无策地站在空空荡荡的货架前，多少有点绝望到两眼发直的程度，当一个人倒霉的时候，果然干什么都会很倒霉。  
他从高级百货商店的甜点柜台，一直问到街边的烘焙店，再问到便利店。  
每个人，每个他所遇到的服务人员，嘴角上都挂着仿佛用量角器精准测量过的一模一样的弧度，口吻真诚地像是他们把全世界的巧克力都吃光般向他道歉：“对不起这位先生，我们所有的巧克力都卖完了。”  
问到最后一家便利店时，志摩简直有种想要咆哮的冲动，这难道不是绝对不可能发生的事情吗？就算志摩不是概率学的专家，也知道全东京缺货的概率应该趋近于负无穷吧？  
可是就这种离谱到月球的事情，居然真的在地球上发生了。  
算了，志摩走出便利店，自暴自弃地准备回家，他干脆当着伊吹的面给对方做巧克力好了，虽然肯定会被对方笑、肯定会被拿出来念叨个十几二十年的，也好过在这根本不真实的世界里受打击。  
在喧哗的街道上，志摩的右耳突然捕捉到咣当一声动静，他警惕地扭头看去，发现是位年迈的老先生摔倒在路边的树坑里，而身边的人流对这情况完全视若无睹，没有人的脚步有一丝迟疑。  
今年的白色情人节绝对是被诅咒了，志摩没有犹豫，径直跑过去：“您没事吧？”  
老人看上去没有大碍，手杖掉在不远处，被志摩捡了起来：“啊，没事没事……这人老了，腿脚就是不利索。啊，谢谢你了，年轻人。”  
“没事就好。”志摩使力把他搀扶起来，蹲下去帮他把手杖的脚调整好，又问他：“您是要去哪里吗？我陪同您过去？”  
“不用了小伙子，你扶我到椅子上坐一会儿就行。再有一会儿，我女儿就该来接我了。”  
志摩把他扶过去，老人感激地邀请他也坐下休息一会儿，他摇摇头：“其实我还有点事情要做，您自己等女儿没问题吗？”  
老人好奇地问他是有什么急事，志摩无奈地解释他还得去买巧克力，然后回家和恋人相聚。  
“唔，白色情人节吗？”老人听完后豪爽地笑道：“年轻人就是浪漫啊。”随后他沉思片刻，对志摩说：“如果我是你的话，小伙子，就再往右边走一点，过了那边路口有家店，卖的巧克力非常好吃。”  
“这样啊，谢谢您了。”志摩其实走过一遍那边了，但还是很认真地记下：“那我就先告辞了。”  
老人低声说了句什么，志摩没听清，依稀捕捉到考验两个字，硬生生刹住转身要走的脚步：“不好意思，您说了什么吗？”  
“没有没有，快去吧。”老人笑眯眯地挥手：“年轻人啊，你这么好心，一定会有好报的。” 

志摩不抱太大希望地向着老人指出的方向走去，刚走过路口经过一条小巷，他被突如其来的头痛所袭击，不得已转身进到小巷里，扶着墙揉着自己的太阳穴。  
天旋地转中，一个稚气未脱的声音从他身旁传来：“大哥哥，你没事吧？你的脸色很差啊。”  
说来奇怪，在听到孩子的声音后，志摩的头痛刹那间好了不少。  
他随着声音的方向看去，是一个小男孩。3月的晚上气温还有些低，男孩子穿着的外套有些单薄，冷得他脸颊红彤彤的。  
志摩借着昏暗的路灯和月光，觉得这孩子的轮廓和褐色的眼睛似乎有些眼熟，但是他现在也没心情想，顺势蹲下来，开始担心别的事：“我没事。你呢？怎么自己一个人在这儿，你的父亲和母亲呢？”  
“他们在旁边买东西呢，很快就来找我了！东京真的好大哦……”孩子说话黏黏糊糊的，口齿不清，志摩猜他大概是在换牙，但是他倒像个小大人一般问志摩：“大哥哥，你真的没事吗？是血低糖吗？我有巧克力，给你吃一块吧？”  
“是低血糖，你连这个都知道吗？真是了不起。”志摩纠正他。  
孩子把这个词重复着嘟囔几遍：“嗯，因为我就有血……低血糖！所以妈妈总给我买巧克力吃！”  
他献宝似地把手里的袋子举起来给志摩看，另一只手还从兜里掏出来几块包装好的小方块：“大哥哥，你看！”  
志摩本来想夸奖他，结果不知道脑子里怎么突然短路，脱口而出：“虽然很不好意思，但是……巧克力可不可以卖给我？”  
“哈？！”小孩子被吓得朝后一跳，手臂唰地收回到胸前，紧紧抱着袋子，好像志摩是什么罪大恶极的强盗：“不可以！是妈妈特意给我买的！”  
想巧克力想疯了吗，志摩懊恼地一拍额头，赶忙双手合十低头道歉：“抱歉！我不会抢你的巧克力的，真的非常抱歉……”  
孩子沉默一会儿，软乎乎的小手忽然拍了拍志摩的手：“大哥哥，你要巧克力干什么呀？”  
“唔……你知道情人节吗？”  
“好像从电视里听到过……”  
“你知道情人节是做什么的吗？”  
孩子摇摇头。  
志摩给他解释：“情人节是对自己重要的人表达心情的节日，大家都会送巧克力的。”  
他似懂非懂地点头：“那今天是？”  
“情人节是2月14日，对吧？今天是3月14日，是白色情人节，就是情人节后的整一个月的那天。今天是收到别人巧克力的人，给对方回礼的日子。”  
“这是大人的节日吗？”  
志摩看着孩子稚嫩的脸庞，偏头想了下，回答他：“也不是吧，是所有人的节日，我认为。大人和小孩都可以给自己喜欢的人和爱着的人送巧克力。”  
“那大哥哥你是哪种呢？”  
“我啊……我想给我生命里目前最最最重要的人送巧克力。”  
“是喜欢？还是爱？”  
他不假思索地回答孩子天真的提问：“是爱。”  
“对方是个很好的人吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。是个很可爱的人，虽然有点冒冒失失，但是其实也很温柔，平时总是很有活力的样子。”对着陌生人似乎更容易说出真心话：“我希望他一直保持那样，希望他一直快乐，所以想送礼物给他。”  
孩子模仿志摩的模样歪脑袋，一脸羡慕：“这样啊，那跟大哥哥交往的人肯定很幸福！”  
“如果是那样就好了。”志摩失笑，如果现在幸福那当然最好，不过就算和伊吹交往的人不是自己，他也希望对方能得到幸福。只是这种话，对小孩子来说理解起来也太难了。  
“肯定是的！妈妈说了，只要用真心对待别人，别人也会用真心对待你。大哥哥真心地爱着那个人的话，那个人肯定也会真心地爱着你的。”小孩子一本正经的样子逗笑了他，孩子把手一伸，袋子随着他的动作一晃一晃：“好吧，那就送给大哥哥吧，巧克力。”  
“哎？这不可以，也是爸爸妈妈给你买的吧，我……”  
“没关系啦！”见他不肯接，小孩子用力把巧克力的袋子塞进还蹲着的志摩怀里，然后拔腿就跑，一边跑一边喊：“大哥哥早点回家吧，他一定是在等你呢！”  
“喂！等一……”志摩站起来就追，但是没想到那孩子跑得极快，跑出小巷口就消失在人流中。  
他的脚刚迈出巷子口，那种晕眩的感觉又回来了，于是志摩赶忙扶住墙，他闭上眼睛把额头顶在手臂上。大概过了一分钟左右，他才觉得自己终于逃脱了狂风大浪中漂浮的小船，真正站在了大地上。  
等他站直身子后，那孩子自然跑得无影无踪，志摩在心里对着他和他的父母又道了好几次谢。  
志摩站在回去的地铁上给伊吹发了信息说马上回家，他看着手中的袋子还想了想，不知道伊吹小时候是不是也这么能跑。 

伊吹倚在鞋柜那等他：“欢迎回来，小志摩！”  
志摩脱鞋也不敢放开手中的袋子，生怕一离手巧克力就会飞走：“啊，我回来了……抱歉，伊吹。”  
“哼哼哼，只要解释清楚就没事啦！”伊吹笑眯眯地朝他伸出双手，随即以迅雷不及掩耳之势捏住了志摩的脸颊：“快交代！小志摩这一天搞什么鬼！”  
志摩难得在交锋中理亏一次，把袋子伸到伊吹眼前：“巧克力……”  
“啊？啊！”伊吹眨眨眼松开他：“我以为你要自己做的呢？”  
“……啊？你怎么……”  
“你以为在外面吃过饭，回来我就不会翻冰箱了是不是？嘿嘿嘿，昨天晚上你睡了以后我肚子饿，就去冰箱找吃的，然后就看见你买的那堆东西啦。”  
“什么嘛……”志摩泄气：“你早说啊……亏我还……”  
“哈哈哈，抱歉，抱歉！这不是看小志摩难得想浪漫一回嘛，想着一定要给你个机会，我今天一整天都在拼命忍耐没说漏嘴呢。”  
翻了个白眼，志摩就想把袋子放下，结果被伊吹拦住手：“干嘛干嘛，我还没看呢！”  
“没什么好看的……就是很普通的巧克力而已。”还是从小孩子手里哄骗来的，而后志摩突然想起一件重要的事情：“……那盒巧克力呢？”  
“嗯？铃木小姐给的那个义理巧克力吗？”伊吹显然知道他在想什么，故意在“义理”两个字上加了重音：“当然是和大家一起分着吃了啊！你也不在，剩下的我给队长拿回去给小丰了。放·心·吧，没有醋味。”  
“那也比有些人吃队长的醋强……”格挡开伊吹的手，没想到对方的胳膊转个方向，扯着志摩的肩膀，害他摔进了伊吹的怀里。  
“白色情人节快乐。”伊吹的眼睛亮闪闪地注视着他，距离也越缩越近，近到志摩能察觉到对方的鼻息：“小志摩辛苦了，来个解除疲劳的亲亲如何？”  
志摩决定不用语言回答他，直接按着人的脑袋吻了上去。  
亲到都快没气才分开，两个人都气喘吁吁的，但是伊吹还记得巧克力的事儿，他迫不及待去开袋子，然后志摩就听见他惊讶地“咦”了一声：“怎么了？”  
“小志摩居然知道我喜欢这个牌子的巧克力吗？我不记得我有提过哎……”  
“运气好吧，大概……”志摩心虚，同时更加感谢那个愿意把巧克力卖给自己的小男孩，大概对方真的是上天冥冥之中派来拯救自己的天使。  
“我小时候爸妈总给我买这个呢，又便宜又好吃。啊，说起来，我小时候还有过这么一件事。”  
志摩还沉浸在刚才的吻里，努力竖起耳朵，就听到对方说：“6、7岁的时候？有个大哥哥要买我的巧克力，说是要给他生命里目前最最最重要的人的。我本来是不太愿意，但是谁叫小蓝从小就喜欢助人为乐呢，他看起来又真的特别真诚的样子，所以就送给他啦。”  
原来如……  
嗯？  
嗯！  
等一下啊，这个故事，重合度为什么这么高？这不就是刚刚发生在自己身上的事情吗？！  
一片混乱中，被他所帮助的老爷爷说的话突然跳了出来：“年轻人，你这么好心，一定会有好报的。”  
志摩这厢脑袋里还在打结，那边伊吹已经把巧克力打开了：“当时我还觉得跟那个大哥哥交往的人一定很幸福，要是我以后也能那么幸福就好了……现在多亏了小志摩，我的愿望实现了。”  
修长的手指夹着一块巧克力伸到他面前，但是志摩眼里只有手指的主人灿烂的笑脸。  
是梦吗，是小说故事吗？是奇迹吗，是命运吗？  
都不是，是伊吹蓝。  
深吸一口气，志摩张开嘴就着伊吹的手把巧克力含进了口中，在对方想要收回手的一瞬，像猎豹般扑上去，再一次撬开他的唇，狠狠地吻了他。  
巧克力的香气在口腔中漫延开，志摩睁开眼，伊吹的睫毛微微扇动，于是他重新阖上了眼睛。 

节日快乐，明年一定亲手做巧克力送给你。  
所以，明年也一起过吧。


End file.
